


Bennett Girls

by lornadanesummers



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Daddy Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett is Lorelai Gilmore, Damon is a Salvatore, F/M, Gilmore Girls AU, Kai Parker is Luke Danes, Marcel is French, Men love Bonnie Bennett, Multi, Other, She's a hot girl, Stefan and Damon aren't brothers, Stefan isn't a Salvatore, bennett family feels, slow burn Bonnie Bennett/Kai Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornadanesummers/pseuds/lornadanesummers
Summary: Thirty-one year old single mom, Bonnie Bennett, lives with her teenage daughter Lucy in a small eccentric town called Mystic Falls with their quirky friends and outlandish neighbors. After getting her daughter into a high end private school, Bonnie must borrow money from her parents, which comes with one condition: Friday Night Dinners. Meanwhile she's fosters feelings for the grumpy cafe owner Kai Parker. If that’s not bad enough, Lucy’s dad comes swinging back into town trying to reconcile with his family. Now Bonnie finds herself struggling with her blooming love life and also having her parents back into her life again.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Lucy Bennett, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	1. The Local Townies

September has arrived with a cold breeze coming from up north. Bonnie Bennett walks across the busy streets of Mystic Falls early Monday morning. She approaches the local bistro and saunters into Kai's Cafe. The place was already packed when she got inside, she began removing her rust brown trench coat and matching color beanie hat, resting them at her usual table. She spied an empty mug on the side of her, grabbed it and walked to the counter. Kai Parker was behind that flat-topped fixture serving customers.

Bonnie braced herself, coating a smile on her face, and Kai’s eyes caught hers as she made her way over to him.

“Morning Kai.” She greeted him, holding her mug close to her chest.

Kai fixed his gaze at her with a stony expression before asking. “ How many cups have you had this morning?”

“None.” She lied, Kai gave her a knowing look. He was waiting for the truth. “Okay, four maybe five. But you know I like yours better.”

Kai's stance was rigid, his blue eyes peered into her emerald ones, Bonnie could feel something stirring inside of her, she hated when he did that. “I think you have a real problem. Ruining your health with this crap.” He uttered before filling her cup. Bonnie was now gleaming at him, he always gave into her. Kai Parker was born and raised in Mystic Falls with his father and sister, he had inherited this place years ago after his father passed away. Kai managed to renovate the store, renamed it after himself, and turned it from a hardware store to an eatery. The cafe was fairly new when Bonnie first moved to Mystic Falls, and it was the first spot she ever came to, and it was also her favorite. “You’re a junkie, Bonnie Bennett.”

Still scrutinizing her, which she totally ignored. “And you Malachai, are my guardian angel.” She blew him a kiss while gripping onto her coffee mug.

Kai just shook his head muttering about the crazy coffee lady, before moving back to the kitchen to fix his orders. Meantime, Bonnie walked off to her table to wait for someone. At that moment a young man from the counter comes over to her. “How is it?” The stranger asked as she took a sip.

Bonnie lifts her head then responds. “Kai makes the best coffee in town.”

“Might have to try it.”

“You should.”

The stranger looked around before continuing with Bonnie. “I’m new to this town, actually I’m passing through.” Bonnie just listened and stared, thinking of ways she was gonna turn him down. “Do you mind?” he asked before sitting down, without even waiting for a response. The nerves of this guy. “My name Harper.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Having no intentions giving out her own name, she just keeps her eyes on him, praying he’ll go away.

“What's yours?”

Bonnie impatiently itches her head. “I’m meeting someone.” She gave him a pretentious shrug, hoping he’d get the message. He did, Harper briskly got back up and returned to the counter speaking to another man.

Once he was gone, Lucy Bennett walked in the door and took a seat across from her mother. “It’s really cold out there.” Lucy, fifteen years old and the light of Bonnie’s life. She shook her thick brown curls out of her face and snuggled in her tawny fleece jacket.

“Oh, what do you need? Hot tea, coffee, a mocha latte?

Lucy placed her schoolbag down and said. “I could use lip gloss, my lips are so chapped.” Bonnie grabbed her makeup bag out of her purse. She had at least four different flavors of lip gloss and three shades of lipstick. She handed the bag to Lucy who looked through it before settling on the fenty beauty soft pink shimmering lip gloss.

Bonnie grabbed the empty mug in front of Lucy, “I’ll get you some coffee, so you can warm up.” Lucy nods to her mother. And Bonnie makes her way back over to the counter. Kai gives her another reprimanding gander, disapproving of her caffeine addiction.

“Hey, this isn’t for me, this is for Lucy.”

“How is that even better, she’s only fifteen and you got her hooked on this crap.”

Bonnie tilts her head at Kai giving him her best anime girl eyes. “Look at her, she’s sad and cold.” Bonnie turns around to point out her daughter to Kai. But there was someone standing in front of Lucy. That Harper guy. As Bonnie glared at the man’s back, Kai began filling her cup up. “Thanks.” She mutters as she walks back over to her table. Hearing bits of their conversation. This was the last straw for this guy.

“You really like my table, don't you? Bonnie spat out to the man, she could see Lucy looking pleased to see her mother come save her from this creep.

“I was just, uh. . .” Harper began stuttering.

“I see you met my daughter.”

His expression dropped, completely stunned by her words. “Your…” He pointed at Lucy.

This was when Lucy decided to chim in, “Are you my new daddy?” Staring at him with her big brown eyes and pouting her lips that were now covered in pink gloss.

“Oh, wow. You do not look like someone's mom. You look like sisters to me.” Harper complimented.

Bonnie couldn’t help but savor the compliment, it was always nice to hear how youthful she looked. “That’s really sweet Harper.”

And that’s when Harper decided to get even more bold. “So I am traveling with a friend.” He pointed out his friend, who was by the counter waving at them.

Bonnie blinked rapidly. “She's fifteen.”

Harper looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Okay, bye.” That’s when he and his friend exit the cafe. Lucy and Bonnie looked at each other then broke out in laughter.

* * *

Bonnie walked the golden crest lobby of the Lockwood Inn, she spotted her bellboy who was retrieving the keys for the upstairs rooms. She quickly made her way over to the front desk, where Marcel Gerard was positioned on a phone call while sorting the mail. His face was masked in displeasure, Bonnie could sense he was ready to lose his temper.

“We’re having a wedding party here...No, there is really nothing I can do. No, I don't have to look ma'am, I -- Yes, of course I'll look.” Marcel puts the phone down and sorts the mail, pretending he was looking for an available room. He waited twenty seconds before picking the phone back up. “I'm sorry, we're completely booked.”

Marcel moved the phone from his ears and stared at it. Apparently the customer hung up on him. He placed the phone back, and continued with the mail. “Plumber still hasn’t attended the rooms yet?” Bonnie figured she asked, even though she knew the answer.

“No, he has not.” Marcel acknowledged her, as if she shouldn’t be surprised. He handed her the phone to call the plumbing company to demand what was going on. While doing so, Lucy came in greeting her and Marcel. Once she had the plumber sorted out, she hung up. Marcel watched Lucy closely. “What’s the trickster doing here?”

“Can’t I come by and check in on my two favorite people.” She cooed and resting her arms on the desk, Marcel gave her a side eye.

Bonnie loved the banter between Marcel and Lucy. Her daughter always knew how to wind him up. “Marcel, how about you look over Lucy’s French paper.”

Lucy’s face split into a grin. Marcel replied in an unpleasant tone. “No thank you. I’m sure she’ll do fine without my assistant.”

Lucy sighed, reaching in her bag to get the paper. “Please, Marcel I’ll even tell my French teacher Ms. Dubois what a single and charming gentleman you are.”

Marcel wasn’t buying it. Bonnie decided to help. “She’s a beautiful French woman, who’s single and twenty-eight.” Marcel’s age range, Celeste Dubois was a total babe. Bonnie was following the woman on instagram, after they bonded at last year's PTA meeting. Bonnie took her phone out, showing Marcel what he was going to be missing out on.

Marcel was left drooling by the sexy bikini photos Ms. Dubois took over the summer. “Fine, leave it. I’ll take a look at it when I’m free.” Bonnie and Lucy were both beaming.

“I’ll be back later for it.” Once Lucy was on her way out for school, Marcel turned to Bonnie shooting her a harmless glare, before picking up Lucy’s essay.

“I truly loathe you.”

After that Bonnie's day at work went on without any hiccups. The Inn was packed, it reminded Bonnie of her first day here. Back when she first came to Mystic Falls with no money and nowhere to call home. When Mrs. Carol Lockwood, a newly widower with riches, gave Bonnie a chance after taking a look at the bundle in her arms. A three months old Lucy. Carol saved Bonnie and gave her a job at seventeen. The Lockwood Inn was Bonnie’s being and her saving grace.

Though the peaceful things came to an end. There was a crash in the kitchen that sent Bonnie running in. “Stefan!” She goes in to see Stefan laid out on the floor by the stove. He didn’t look hurt, but she was still concerned.

“I’m fine, everything’s fine.” He waved.

“What the hell? Didn’t I tell you guys to keep an eye on him.”

Jesse, the kitchen boy shrugged. “You know what he’s like Bonnie.””

Bonnie examined Stefan’s hand. “Is that blood?”

Stefan winced looking over his hand. “Yep, I opened my stitches again.” Bonnie felt nauseous seeing the blood. Stefan started to reach up at the stove to grab the pot, he had a joyful look. “Taste this. My newest creation.” He fed a spoonful of what tasted like hazelnut.

Stefan Cooper, was Bonnie’s first friend in Mystic Falls and co-worker at Lockwood Inn. Stefan was the chief for the Inn that was hired right after he impressed Carol Lockwood when he catered for her holiday party with his amazing shrimp scampi linguine and triple layered chocolate mousse cake. The guests were so impressed they were all begging Stefan to cater for them, although Carol offered him a permanent position with amazing benefits, so he went with her.

Bonnie let the sauce hit the back of her throat. Before letting out a groan. “This might be the greatest thing I’ve tasted. I want it on my waffles tomorrow.”

Stefan grinned. “I need to make more. I’ll give you a special container for yourself and Lucy.”

“Thank you. Hey, you need a doctor.” Bonnie told him, before helping him up off the floor. Jesse came over shaking his head at Stefan. “Take Stefan to see Meredith.” With that Jesse whisk Stefan off to Doctor Fell.

Outside of that interruption, Bonnie’s day at work came to a swift end. The Lockwood Inn was hectic, but once again business was booming for them. Times like this made Bonnie grateful to work with such good people like Marcel and Stefan. Although after the day she’s had, she was appreciative of the fact that she had a beautiful quaint home. Bonnie made her way to the mailbox, when she noticed an official seal letter, which she quickly opened once she got inside her home. Throwing her purse down with the other junk mail in her hand. She began to read the letter.

"Dear Ms. Bennett, we are happy to inform you that we have an opening at Whitmore Academy starting immediately. Due to your daughter's outstanding credentials and her enthusiastic essay, we would be happy to accept her as soon as the first semester's tuition has been received."

Bonnie found herself in a fit of giggles, hopping up onto the couch. As the door opened and closed, Lucy found her mother pulling a Tom Cruise on their couch. “Mom?” She had a questioning look. Bonnie was startled to see Lucy, but then jumped off the couch into her arms for joy. Lucy was so confused. “Hi. You’re in a great mood. What’s up?”

Bonnie pulled away to look at Lucy. Her big brown eyes were searching for answers, Bonnie couldn’t help but blurt it out. “You’re going to Whitmore!” She yelled. Lucy's face was in disbelief. She returned her mother’s hug, extremely excited now. “You got in babe.” Bonnie rested her face in Lucy’s thick brown curls. “ You start next week Monday.” Lucy’s grip on her mother tightened.

“I can’t believe I got into Whitmore. I have to call Penny.” She whispered. Penelope Park, Lucy’s best friend since Elementary School. It was always just the two of them. Bonnie wasn’t sure how Penny would take the news of Lucy just leaving her at Mystic Fall High School. Last year they both started out there as freshmen.

As Lucy moved away from her, she gave her mother one last adoring look before heading up to her room. Bonnie decided to re-read the letter, as she did the last sentence stuck out at her, she looked further down on the letter before gasping. She quickly found her phone in her purse and dialed a number. It rang a couple of times before she got an answer. “Hello I’m trying to speak to Ms. Sommers.” The assistant asked her to hold as she directed her call. Soon enough a woman answered her.

“Hello. This is Mrs. Sommers, how can I help you?” A cheerful voice asked.

“Oh, hello Ms. Sommers. My daughter Lucy Bennett was just accepted and I got notice on the letter way down at the bottom in fine prints was the enrollment fee along with the tuition. I was wondering if you guys could take half now and I could pay later.”

There was a soft cough, “I’m sorry Ms. Bennett, but before Lucy can attend the enrollment fee and tuition must be paid in full. It’s our new policy.” It must be, were the other parents flaking out and not paying, making it harder on those parents who wanted monthly payment plans. “Otherwise we’ll have to give up her space.” Ms. Sommers finished.

Bonnie shut her eyes for a moment. She was in trouble. Real trouble. Maybe Lucy could go next year. Once she had more money saved up. And didn’t wait for the last minute to send out the application.

“Penny, I’m going to Whitmore’s Private School-- Yep and I’m talking school girl plaid skirt, Ariana Grande style.”

Lucy was upstairs yelping away with Penny. Bonnie knew what she had to do for her daughter. Finally responding to Mrs. Sommers. “I’ll have the money.” Ms. Sommers bid her goodbye and Bonnie dreaded for tomorrow. She was going back home to her parents.

* * *

Bonnie was outside the Bennett Manor sitting in her Toyota Prius. Staring at the home she tries so hard to avoid, she only comes around during the holidays with Lucy and attempts about two hours with her parents before bolting back to Mystic Falls. Yet somehow she managed to make her way onto the porch and without knocking, the door swung open and she was face to face with her mother.

“Hello mother.” she greeted, mustering up a smile.

Abby Bennett looked amazing for her age. Never having to work a day in her life helped. “Bonnie, this is a surprise, seeing you before the bank holidays.” Abby gave her a light jab. Clearly annoyed that she only got to see her Granddaughter during Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve. Every event was horrible for Bonnie, but at least Lucy got to spend time with her Grandparents.

“Well I told you, I had that business class part time at PVCC. So I decided to drop in.” Bonnie told her family months ago that she was attending Piedmont Virginia Community College, in the same area where her family lived in Charlottesville, Virginia.

Bonnie walked inside and allowed her mother to take her into the living room. “Rudy, guess who’s here?” Abby belted joyfully as she and Bonnie took seats across from each other.

Rudy Bennett walked into the room. “Hi daddy.”

Her father wore an unimpressed looked. “Is it Thanksgiving already.” He joked.

Abby looked over at her husband going to the wine cellar for a drink. “She wanted to drop in.”

As Rudy started pouring liquids in his glass. He gave a harsh chuckle. “Code for she needs money.”

Bonnie had a guilty look. Rudy could always read her. “I have a small hindrance.”

Rudy came over and took a seat by his wife. “How much is it Bonnie?”

Might as well get to it. “Lucy got into Whitmore Academy.” Abby clapped her hands for joy, the look on her face was pure glee. “She starts on Monday, but the problem is they want the tuition paid in full. Like now.”

Rudy was quiet for a second. Rudy and Bonnie hardly ever saw eye to eye, their relationship was different than the one she had with her mother. But Rudy also had a soft spot for Lucy. “Let me get my checkbook.” Bonnie wanted to let out a sigh of relief. Abby stopped her husband from loving.

“Wait now, I have a condition.” Bonnie was so close. “If we get involved I want to see Lucy more.”

“Huh?”

Abby folds her arms together, her demeanor turned formal. “I mean I want you and her here every Friday night for dinner.”

Bonnie was left floored. The two or three times a year with her parents were enough. Spending every single Friday night with them would kill her. Abby just wanted to worm her way in and start controlling her again, or worst controlling Lucy. But this was Lucy’s future, this could get her into any Ivy League school.

“Fine.” She clenched her teeth. Abby was thrilled to see Bonnie cave, she took hold of Rudy’s hand. “But Lucy can’t know about this.”

Abby, looking smug just replied. “So that’s it then, you can come by Friday night with Lucy for dinner and your father will have the money for you.” Bonnie knew she’d live to regret this. It couldn’t end well with these two. Lucy’s future was at stake.

* * *

It was an awkward and quiet dinner night at Kai’s Cafe. Bonnie and Lucy sat at their usual table picking at their salads. Bonnie's mind was still on her afternoon with her parents and Lucy’s head was stuck in the clouds. Bonnie knew she had to break the news to Lucy about Friday night dinners.

“So we’re having dinner with your grandparents Friday night.” Lucy gave her a strange look.

“Why, it’s not Thanksgiving.”

Yep, she never gets tired of hearing that. “Your grandmother misses you. It’s just dinner.” Bonnie’s tone was a bit harsh. Lucy averted her attention away from her mother as Kai came over with their meal.

“Two death burgers with a plate of heart killing chili fries.” He commented before throwing the bill on the table. Any other night Bonnie would go back and forth with Kai about her poor eating habits. Tonight wasn’t it. She didn’t have the patience, she just thanked him as he walked away to attend to his other customers.

“I’m not sure I still want to go to Whitmore.” Lucy states as Bonnie hands her over a plate.

Bonnie freezes, staring at Lucy who was biting her lips. “Excuse me.”

“I’m a sophomore, do we really need to spend that kind of money on me. That money could be used for better things like the Inn you and Stefan have been dreaming of starting up. Plus the commute would suck for me.” Lucy listed.

None of these things matter except Lucy getting the best education. “College is far more important, you still wanna go to Harvard right?”

Lucy gave her an unknowing shrug as she picked a fry. “Can’t I go to Mystic Falls High and still get in.”

No, it wasn’t even a good public school. “I have it covered sweetie, don’t worry your pretty little head.”

“I just don’t wanna go.”

“Give me one good reason.” Lucy didn’t answer her. At this point Bonnie was fed up, it was a shit day. She threw some money on the table and got up to leave. Lucy followed her mother out the door.

They walked through the town of Mystic Fall, passing every single boutique the town had. Lucy saw her friend Penny with two Asian boys on a wagon going to Founders Hall. When they started to pass by the dance studio of Ms. Sabine Laurent, a young bohemian French dancer from New Orleans, Ms. Laurent was standing outside having a smoke. She spotted Lucy and called out to her.

“Hey Lucy, I think I found a job for you little gentleman friend?” Bonnie turned to look at her daughter with her brow cocked.

“Gentleman friend?” she questioned. Lucy’s face was covered in a blush

She said nothing as Ms. Laurent went on. “Tripp needs a stock boy at his market. Tell him to go over there tomorrow.”

Clearly embarrassed, Lucy whimpered. “Thanks, Ms. Laurent.” Bonnie was still waiting for an answer. Sabine Laurent turned herself back inside to her students.

Lucy started rushing home without Bonnie. Who just briskly followed her. Once they got inside after Lucy slammed the door in her face. Bonnie let her have it. “You met a boy. Of course, that’s why you were acting crazy at the cafe and this shit chat about not wanting to commute.”

Lucy rolled her eyes walking up the stairs. “Goodnight.”

“Who’s the boy?”

“There’s no boy, Bonnie.” Lucy goes directly to her room. Bonnie felt like punching a wall. But she doesn’t, she just goes into Lucy’s room. She sees her daughter curled up on her bed. She looked distressed. Bonnie sighed, taking a seat on her bed.

“Listen, I understand babe. But boys will always be around, this school. This is way more important, this is your future.” Lucy didn’t respond. It’s like talking to a wall sometimes with this kid. “Okay, fine. I guess I'm going to have to play the mom card. You are going to Whitmore, end of discussion.”

“Guess we’ll see.” Lucy muttered. Bonnie glared at her daughter’s back, before getting up. She slams the door shut on her way out. How did this week turn out so awful?

* * *

Bonnie found herself yet again on the front porch of her parents house. This time with Lucy by her side, who was still giving her the silent treatment all week. As much as she liked it that way, they couldn’t get through dinner like this. Abby and Rudy would start asking questions that Bonnie wasn’t looking to answer.

“Look, we need to have a united front, at least until we leave here. Deal?” Bonnie was trying to at least be civil with her daughter.

Lucy’s arms were crossed, still every resentful. But Lucy also knew the deal with Rudy and Abby. She gave her mother a stiff nod. “Yeah, okay.” Bonnie let out an easy sigh, before ringing the doorbell. Without a second to waste there was Abby staring her in the face. Lucy plastered a big smile on her face. “Hi Grams.”

Girl knew how to play her role. “Come in, you girls are right on time.” Bonnie and Lucy walked inside. “I’m so glad to have you two here.” Abby went on. “Lucy, you must be so thrilled to start at Whitmore.” Abby wrapped her arms around Lucy taking her into the next room.

Lucy followed her Grandmother into the living room. “I’ve been waiting to attend since Grandpa told me about it.” There they both spot Rudy reading his newspaper. Hearing his granddaughter's voice, Rudy looked away from his paper.

“My god, Lucy you are tall.”

Lucy looked down at her legs, she didn’t think she grew that much since the last time she was here. “I’m almost 5’8.” Lucy towered over her short five feet and barely two inches mother.

“Well hi dad.” She greeted the man, even though he was clearly ignoring her.

“Bonnie, you know she got her height from me.” That seems more possible, Bonnie’s father was 6’2, much taller than Lucy’s dad who was only 5’10. Abby came around and passed out champagne, Lucy took a seat with her Grandpa who handed her a newspaper, the business section.

Bonnie took a glass from Abby, soon her mother moved to sit next to her. Bonnie's clutch on her glass was tightened. “Can’t believe we’re all here together, and Lucy we are so proud of you.” Rudy raised his champagne glass to Lucy. “Education is so important.” Bonnie started sipping, she knew a speech was coming. “Next to family…” Abby glanced over at Bonnie.

And there was the judgement. “And coffee.” There was a dead silence. Lucy looked at her mother drowning. She couldn’t save her from Abby. “It’s a joke, because I’m big on… nevermind.” Abby’s stare was homicidal. The silence from her parents made the night even longer.

Bonnie was grateful once the chief came in and announced that the dinner was ready. They all made their way into the dinning room, her parents on either ends of the table while she and Lucy were across from each other. Having lamb, potatoes and roasted cherry tomatoes in small portions. Bonnie couldn’t wait to leave and get a real meal, possibly from Kai, who was not only an amazing coffee maker, the man was a damn good cook.

“Lucy, how's the lamb?”

By the way Lucy was nipping on the food, she’d say not so great. “Delicious Grams.” Lucy focused more on the tomatoes.

“Potatoes could use a little salt.” Bonnie said as she reached for the salt shaker. Abby shot her a scowl. This is when Lucy maneuvered the conversation.

“Grandpa, how’s work?”

Still shoveling food in his mouth, “Same old, insurance business is all about paying out for people’s incompetent.”

“How dreadful.” Bonnie muttered, taking a sip of water.

Rudy looked up at her. “How’s the housekeeping at the motel going?” Of course, he’d downplay her own success.

“It’s an Inn, daddy. I’m the executive manager. I don’t clean anymore. Haven’t in years.” They never let her forget it.

“Is that so, speaking of which. I spoke to Damon yesterday.” And in that moment, everything crashed and burned. Abby shot her husband a look but his eyes were on Lucy. “He’s flourishing out in Atlanta. His new browser application goes public next month.” Rudy informs them, Bonnie didn’t even know the two men were on speaking terms. “You must get your smarts from him.” Rudy said to Lucy. Who was now very uncomfortable with that comment while her mother was sitting across from her.

Bonnie couldn’t handle being at the table for another second. She excused herself and made her way into the kitchen. All eyes except Rudy’s was on her. Lucy itched to follow her mother out, but Abby got up instead.

When Abby reached the kitchen, she noticed her kitchen woman was missing and Bonnie was by the sink scrubbing a pot out. Her back was turnt to Abby, as she tried to get her frustration out. Abby exhaled before trying to calm her down. “Bonnie please come back to the table. There’s no need for the dramatics.”

Bonnie paused for a second, then turned to face her mother. “Dramatics? Did you hear what he said to me?” For once Bonnie would love to have someone in her corner, but it’s never her parents, it’s always her versus them.

“He didn’t mean it.” Bonnie just wanted to scream, to let it all out. She couldn’t take it anymore. “Just relax and come back out.”

Bonnie placed her fingertips on the bridge of her nose, trying to breath and stay calm. “Why do you guys have to jump on me. Nothing I say or do is ever right.”

Abby looked dumbstruck. “That is not true.” She defended herself.

Bonnie dropped her hands, placed them on the kitchen counter. “And why even bring up Damon. Was it necessary?”

Abby shrugged. “Your father happens to like him.”

This couldn’t be further from the truth. “Since when? Because when Damon got me pregnant, Dad wanted to kill him.” Bonnie remembered her father’s outrage when she and Damon came and told him the news.

Abby moved closer, “What father wouldn’t, for god sakes Bonnie you were only sixteen.” Abby's eyes were filled with disappointment and fear again. Bonnie turned to the left of the kitchen seeing a coffee pot and so she went over and poured herself a drink. “You two were supposed to be married, Lucy should have both of her parents.”

Here she goes again. “Mom, not marrying Damon at sixteen was the best option for us. He didn’t want to work for dad and I didn’t wanna be a housewife. Damon is doing well on his own. So am I. I’m doing great in Mystic Falls.”

Abby huffed. “Far away from us. You know it broke my heart when you walked out on us and took Lucy.” Abby was getting emotional, completely forgetting the reasons Bonnie had for leaving. Bonnie raised her mug to her face.

“I wasn’t gonna let you control me.”

“You were a teen mother, you still needed us. You were just a child.”

Bonnie's face hardened. “No mom, I wasn’t. I had to grow up quickly with Lucy on the way. She was my responsibility not yours or Dads.” Abby's eyes were glossy, but Bonnie couldn’t hold back. “I built myself up from nothing, I didn’t need anyone.”

“And now here you are needing money from us.” That was a quick slap in the face. It took Bonnie by surprise. “I guess in the end you came back around. And now I can finally see my Granddaughter more, and you get your tuition money.”

Bonnie knew it was time to make her exit. Nothing she said would ever get into that thick head of Abby’s. There was no point continuing this conversation. They both made their feelings clear. Bonnie went back to the dining room that was left grim in her absent. She said goodbye to her father, allowing Lucy to bid her Grandparents goodbye. They left the house in silence, once they got into the Prius, Lucy finally spoke.

“Coffee?” It was at that moment, Bonnie was grateful for having a daughter.

* * *

They drove back to Mystic Falls, made their way into the town to reach Kai’s Cafe. That was open until 10:30PM on Friday nights. When they got to the sidewalk Lucy spoke up again. “So about what you and Grams talked about?” Yikes did she hear the whole conversation. They weren’t that loud. Were they?

“How much did you hear?” Bonnie asked as she opened the door for them.

Walking inside looking for their table. “Mostly all of it.”

Bonnie cringed. They both took their seats, waiting for Kai to pop up. “I needed the money, babe. It was the only option I had.”

“I understand, I guess we have plans every Friday night, huh?”

Bonnie shook off her coat, then looked directly at Lucy. “You changed your mind, you really wanna go to Whitmore.” Lucy gave her a bashful nod, thank god. Bonnie doesn’t wanna have to worry about Lucy and boys right now.

Before she could speak, Kai shows up at their table dressed in a navy blue button-down shirt, fittin jeans, and black suede boots. Bonnie can’t remember ever in the years she’s known Kai to see him not wearing a hat, he had luscious brown hair and his beard was well groomed. She caught herself taking it all in, wanting to get a peak of him from behind.

Kai noticed her ogling him and then spoke up. “I had a meeting down at the bank, trying to get a loan, I was told this is appropriate wear.”

“You look really good, and your hair is nice, all of it is nice.” Bonnie caught the blush on his face.

“Thanks, you look good too.” Bonnie looked down on her outfit, it was really just a long sleeve black henley that had a slight V, showing her asset. Still staring hard at Kai, forgetting the fact that Lucy was sitting there.

Not wanting to embarrass Kai anymore. Bonnie decided to order. “Coffee please, largest cup you have.”

“Same, and cheese fries please.” Lucy said nonchalant as if she didn’t notice Kai and Bonnie eye fucking.

Kai had his poker-face on. “She’s a bad influence on you.” Bonnie simpered, looking pleased as Kai walked away to get their orders.

Moving forward, Bonnie had to bring it up now that Lucy was speaking to her again. “So about this boy.”

“Nope.”

“Lucy, you have to give me something.”

“I’ll give you nothing.” They started bickering until Kai came back with the coffee and fries.

Before Bonnie even got a hold of the mug, Kai bursted out. “Lucy, you shouldn’t even be drinking this mess. Bonnie, why do you do this to her?”

Bonnie shrugged, taking her mug, Lucy followed. “Like mother, like daughter.” Kai just threw his hands up before walking back to his kitchen.

Lucy and Bonnie shared a smile, before drinking their cup of joe and Bonnie went back to bugging her daughter about her mystery man.


	2. Lucille Bennett's First Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Lucy’s first day at Whitmore, Bonnie finds herself oversleeping due to having a steamy dream about the local town grump. Her day only gets worse when she is left wearing a revealing outfit to her daughter’s school and ends up meeting not only the headmaster of Whitmore, but Abby Bennett is there too, providing some cringeworthy moments. Praying that her day will end quickly and Kai will serve her his best cup of coffee.

Lulling away, having the most incredible dream about a sexy six foot tall, blue eyed and dark hair man serving her coffee wearing nothing but a kiss the cook apron, in her kitchen, while she was parading around in her sheer lace babydoll see through nightgown. Bonnie started to make sensual noises as she took a sip from the mug he handed her. Before she could thank her handsome server. She was being attacked by a pillow.

“Mom! What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?” Bonnie sprung awake. She sees Lucy standing before her, fully dressed in her Whitmore Uniform. Bonnie scanned around the room looking for her set alarm clock. When her eyes saw the time, she jumped out of her bed.

Lucy threw down the pillow she was holding onto the floor. “Oh no, oh honey I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, get dressed, I’m going to be late for my first day.” Bonnie pushed passed Lucy getting her robe off the chair and headed into the bathroom. “It’s bad enough I’m starting a week late and now this.” Bonnie was irritated herself, she did set her alarm clock and her phone which she now remembered she did not charge last night. Bonnie was gonna have to skip a shower and put on her olive green skirt suit, she picked up from the cleaners before heading home…Oh.

Bonnie opened her bathroom door back, Lucy was still rambling off. “No, no no no…” Bonnie fast tracked back to her room. “My clothes.” She said as she opened her closet looking for anything formal to wear, all her work clothes were at the cleaners. Lucy stood next to her mother looking at her closet.

“Times ticking, we need to leave, find something.” She had something, and it was gorgeous. Now she was scouring through her casual wear looking. She grabbed an oversized white tee and a pair of shorts. Bonnie walked over to Lucy pushing her out the room.

“Go warm up the car.” Placing the car keys in Lucy’s hand and shutting her door. She could still hear Lucy chewing her out. “This is gonna be a shit day, I just know it.” Regardless Bonnie quickly got dressed, tucking in her large shirt and thinking about whether or not to go with the suspenders.

Rushing down the stairs, Bonnie met up with Lucy pushing her feet into black platform sneakers. Lucy stared at her mother. “Mom, your derriere is on display.” Bonnie glared at her, as Lucy began to push her out the door. “Whatever we don’t have time for you to change. I’ll grab your coat.”

Posterior to that, Bonnie drove them out of Mystic Falls and into McKinley, Virginia. Bonnie was annoyed that she didn’t get to stop by Kai’s and get a cup of coffee, it was probably for the best after the provocative dream she had of him. It wasn’t the first one, in fact it was one of the more tamed dreams she’s had of him. Right now she couldn’t function well, her morning plan for Lucy was spoiled. God she was an awful mother.

They made it to Whitmore by 8:05AM and Lucy’s first period didn’t start for another twenty-five minutes, Bonnie was pushing it the whole ride. They arrived in the parking lot. She parked and shut off the car, looking over at Lucy, who was grabbing her bag from the back of the car. “Do you think I look good?” Lucy decided to take this time to apply another layer of lip gloss.

Bonnie stared at her daughter, who’s curls were popping and had a side part, the older she got the more she looked like her father. But she was stunning like her mother. “You look beautiful.” Bonnie’s voice cracked, she had to pull herself together. Lucy was only fifteen, she had plenty more groundbreaking moments to come, but getting into Whitmore was an amazing accomplishment. “Just call me if you need anything.”

Lucy’s hand paused at the door handle, “You have to come inside. You’re supposed to meet the headmaster.” Since when?

Bonnie shook her head. “I can’t get out of this car. I have booty shorts on.” Lucy cocked her head.

“Not my problem, get out of the car.” Shooting an icy glare at Lucy, just to receive one back. Bonnie sighed, it’s a shitty morning.

Bonnie popped out of the Prius, eyes were watching her. She looked behind her seeing two older ladies giving her judgemental stares. Bonnie just puts her trench coat on. At least it covered her ass, and kept her warm. Lucy pulled her around the school looking for the main office building.

“Are you ladies lost?” A man’s voice behind them, the two of them were walking around unhinged.

Bonnie turns to answer him. “Yeah, we need help finding the headmaster’s office.”

The smoldering older man points to the side in which they needed to head towards. “This is the building, you just need to go downstairs and make a left.” Thankfully he was helpful, Bonnie wasn’t sure if he worked here or if he was another parent.

“Thank you so much.” Bonnie clapped her hands together, the man extended his hand out to her.

“You’re welcome. I’m Kieran O’Connell.” The man was tall, dark and wealthy, Bonnie could tell as he flashed his Rolex at her. She shook his hand though. His striking blues eyes were roaming all over her. “My daughter goes here.”

“Same, this is my daughter Lucy.” She told him she could see the surprise in his eyes as he wandered to Lucy then back to her.

“Really, is your husband here too?”

A bold man, very bold. Bonnie raised her left hand to show there was no ring. “No husband, what about you, is your wife here?” She asked.

Mr. O’ Connell was wearing a sly smirk, Lucy began tapping her feet annoyed by the scene playing out in front of her. “Divorced.”

Bonnie whistled, “What a shame.” She jolted when she felt a pinch on her lower arm, she gave Lucy daggering eyes, “I’m sorry we have to meet the headmaster and then I have to go to work. But it was nice meeting you.”

Lucy started pushing Bonnie towards the entrance, Kieran called out to her again as she walked away. “Where do you work?”

Bonnie tried to walk back to him, Lucy’s grip was tight. She just bellowed out to him. “Lockwood Inn, that’s out in Mystic Falls.”

“Is that so,” The wheels were turning for this guy. “Well it was nice meeting you Bonnie, good luck Lucy.”

“Thanks.” She shouted to him, as she pulled her mother inside the building, they started running down the stairs of this incredibly large building. It would be so easy to get lost inside here. Bonnie did wear a grin, she was feeling slightly better about this day. Not that it was unusual to have men hit on her, almost every day that happens, but from a rich silver fox. This was new.

They made a left down the hallways into the Administrative office. Bonnie could sense Lucy’s nervousness, she grabbed her hand and the two walked up to the secretary working at the front desk. “Excuse me,” The secretary looked up at her, her face. She looked like Mimi Bobeck, Bonnie shuttered. “I’m Bonnie Bennett, this is my daughter Lucille Bennett. We’re here to see the headmaster.”

The deadpan look on the secretary’s face was all the response she was going to get. Mimi Bobeck lookalike walked into the personal office of the headmaster. Bonnie knew it was his office because there she saw Headmaster Wes Maxfield on the door. The secretary came back and said “Headmaster Maxfield will see you now.”

Bonnie thanked her and walked with Lucy inside. The office had that early 1900s vibe, everything was brown and bronzed like nothing had changed since the place was first founded “Ms. Gilmore, I’m Headmaster Maxfield.” This blew Bonnie away, the Headmaster was much younger than she expected, at least in his early thirties, blond hair and blue eyes.

“Oh wow, pleased to meet …” And in that moment Bonnie’s world crashed and burned. There stood Abby Bennett, even Lucy was taken aback by seeing her. Bonnie’s insides were swarming. “Mother, what are you doing here.” She whispered.

Abby was dressed as a modern day Dominique Deveraux. Just seeing her gave Bonnie a stressful headache, she walked over to Lucy grabbing her hand looking her up and down. “I wanted to wish her luck on her first day. Oh Lucy you look so pretty.” Abby complimented her.

Bonnie was well annoyed. “You didn’t have to come out here.”

“I wanted to talk to Wes, anyways his mother and I are on the same fundraising committee.” Bonnie bit back a snarky respond and tried not to roll her eyes.

Wes Maxfield looked at Bonnie and shrugged. “Our fathers are golf buddies too.” Bonnie read the room, everyone was friends with her parents. “I can take your coat Ms. Bennett.” Bonnie pulled on her coat tighter, Lucy started snickering.

“I’m fine, trying to stay warm.”

Abby gave her daughter an embarrassing look. Yeah like she had reasons too. “Bonnie don’t be rude, take the coat off.”

“Yeah mom.” Lucy smirked and her eyebrow cocked up.

Bonnie gulped before slowly removing her coat. She could hear her mother’s loud gasping, she wasn’t even going to begin to act bashful for them. Her back was turned to Wes, so he was getting an eye full of her ass. Abby had a repulsive bitchface on. “My clothes were at the cleaners.” Bonnie took a seat on Wes’s desk, the man had a slight blush across his cheeks.

Steering the conversation, “Lucy is a smart girl, she will be one of your best students. Please take good care of her.” Abby told Wes, while Lucy was left turning pink.

Wes smiled at her mother, “I will Abby. Tell Rudy I said hello.” Wes' eyes were back on Bonnie and who was leering at him, as his eyes roamed on her bare legs.

Abby could sense the lust coming off Wes, this is when she appeared by her daughter's side and grabbed her arm. “Lets not take up your time Wes, Bonnie and I will show ourselves out.” This broke Wes out of Bonnie’s spell. “Have a wonderful day Lucy.” Abby pulled Bonnie off the desk. “Come on Cardi B.” A popular reference from her own mother, that’s a new one. Heading out the door together.

“Ms. Bennett, your coat.” Wes called out. Bonnie went back to grab it.

“Thank you Mr. Maxfield, it was really lovely to meet you.” Bonnie cooed, her lips puckered together. Then turning to Lucy. “Have a great day, I’ll pick you after school.” Lucy gave her mother a confident nod before waving her off.

Bonnie and Abby walked out the office passing Mimi Bobeck, Bonnie managed to put her coat back on before going out into the hallways in front of all those kids. Making it up the stairs, watching the fury coming off of Abby as they walked outside the front of the school. Bonnie was counting down in her head how much longer it would take before her mother snapped.

“Bonnie, what the hell are wearing…” Abby just pointed to her shorts. The most she could muster up was an eye roll. “On Lucy’s first day, in front of her Headmaster, and then you flirt with the man.”

“Why are you here Abby?” Bonnie spat. Abby pulled her handbag closer to her chest.

Arms were now crossed, her nose was stuck up in the air. “Well, it’s a good thing I came wasn’t it. I was here to make a good impression for the Bennetts.” Bonnie let out a sigh, she was beyond frustrated. “I wasn’t expecting you to come here half dressed. God I can only imagine what the Maxfields would say if they caught wind of this. You better hope Max keeps his mouth shut.”

“Fingers cross” Bonnie crossed both her fingers behind her back, “Sorry mom I have got ready for work.”

“I hope you find some trousers to wear by then.” Abby placed her sunglasses on her face looking away from Bonnie.

“I'll see you later this week.” For Friday Night dinner, sadly Abby will find a way to bring up this topic the next time they see each other. Bonnie got into her Prius and made her way back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Once Bonnie got back into Mystic Falls, the first thing she did was go down to the cleaners to pick up all her clothes. Promising herself that next time she’d pick them up during the day while she could still remember them. Soon after she walked into the Kai’s Cafe taking a seat at his counter. Throwing her dry cleaning down next to her, and took her coat off resting it on top of the pile she had.

She watched as Kai was messing around with a screwdriver fixing his toaster. “Awful morning and it’s not even ten.” She looked up at his clock that was hung up on the wall behind him.

“We’re out of coffee.” Kai lied, Bonnie gave a fake laugh with a grim stare.

“Not really in the mood today Malachai.” She told him.

“I got tea.” He was still swindling with the toaster, not even looking up at her.

Bonnie patted the table loudly. “When have you ever seen me drink tea, I need coffee Kai. Badly.”

He finally looked up at her face. “I got tea and protein shakes, take it or leave it.”

Bonnie's face was scrunched up, completely in disgust. She and Kai had a stare off, the man was super intense. His blue eyes stared into her green ones, but Bonnie never backed down from a challenge. While their little staredown felt like forever, she saw sweat beads coming down to his brows. “Fuck.” He let out a whisper before moving over and turning his back for a second, then coming back with the coffee pot.

“Ha!” she yelped. “You are the worst liar ever.” Kai started pouring coffee into a disposable cup shaking his head. “But you’re still pretty.” She told him, he flashed his baby blues at her, she sort of wanted to melt.

Kai decided not to acknowledge her comment, he just handed her off the coffee cup and went back to his toaster. But Bonnie was still lingering in her restaurant, so he decided to make conversation. “What happened to you this morning anyways?”

Bonnie was usually here bright and early, especially during the school year. She and Lucy never miss a morning here, ever. “Lucy’s first day at Whitmore.” Kai remembers Bonnie coming in all happy, jumping up and down telling him about Lucy getting into that elite prep school. Even Kai was impressed, but not surprised because Lucy was a bright girl, she got her brilliance from Bonnie, though he’d never tell her that. Now taking a closer look at Bonnie, her legs were fully exposed he could see where her shorts ended and he knew the flesh of her butt was halfway touching the leather from his chair.

“Please tell me you did not wear that to Whitmore.” How embarrassing was that for Lucy.

“I…. I didn’t have other clothes.” Kai eyes glance over to the several pieces Bonnie clearly got from the dry cleaners. Then he looked back up at Bonnie. “I don’t need that judgy look Kai, anyways I have to go.”

The burnt toast finally popped out of the toaster, while Bonnie was gathering her clothes. Kai watched her walk, seeing her from behind, her bare ass was showing, she and Lucy must be the talk of Whitmore. One thing about Bonnie is she makes quite the impression on you. She’s unforgettable, at least that what he thought.

* * *

Bonnie made it to work, just to get caught listening to the back and forth bickering between Stefan and their food supplier, Matt Donovan. The two men were arguing in the kitchen. This was a weekly thing between them. Honestly they were lowkey flirting at this point.

“This isn’t the same as the last patch of peaches Matt.”

“Obviously.” Matt looked bewildered, he glanced at Bonnie to help him, the most she could do was shrug. “Please tell me you don’t plan on checking them all.”

Stefan was squeezing the peaches up. Ignoring Matt while he does so. “So wait, why was Abby at Whitmore?”

Bonnie was in the middle of telling her story about how her awful morning went, from being late, to the cut off shorts, meeting hot men, and finding her mother at Lucy’s school. “She’s friends with the Headmaster’s mother. She was there kissing up to him. Like I don’t already have control of everything.”

Stefan started tossing the peaches on the floor, Matt threw his arms up in disbelief. “What the fuck.”

“This way I can tell if it's watery.” Matt started blinking rapidly, he was so ready to rip out his hair.  
Bonnie knew none of this made sense, but it’s Stefan’s technique.

Marcel walked into the kitchen looking quite irksome, nothing out of the ordinary for him. “Bonnie you have a call.” Thank god, anything to get away from these two honestly. She followed Marcel out the kitchen. Walking through the lobby and making her way over to the front desk.

The second she answered the phone, she regretted giving this woman her work number. It was Abby asking about clothes for Lucy, parking spaces, and other things she wanted to buy for her granddaughter. And there it was, her mother trying to take control. This morning must have made Abby feel like Bonnie was unfit to be a Whitmore mother, so now it’s her turn to step in. Bonnie took a few deep shallow breaths in before speaking.

“Mom, everything is under control, I’ve bought Lucy her uniforms, she doesn’t need anything extra, especially a parking space considering the fact that she doesn’t have a car.”

“With her birthday coming up.” Why was she looking for a loophole?

“Nope, she can take the bus or get a ride from me.” Abby went rattling on about how Lucy was now a Whitmore elite, and how she was trying to help her fit in. Bonnie didn’t have time for this, especially at work. “Mom, I’m at work I can’t talk.”

Abby huffed, “Fine, we can discuss this over dinner on friday.” Bonnie's eyes were bulging out. She wasn’t looking forward to it. Abby hung up on her.

Bonnie just needs a day to herself at this point. She couldn’t wait for this day to just end. She needed a peaceful ending. No more embarrassing moments or interruptions from her mother. She just wants to get this day over with and go home. But she didn’t get that, the Inn’s valet scratched a guest’s car and it caused a scene in the middle of the lobby with other guests staring. Bonnie handled the situation, promising to have the car looked at tomorrow by the local mechanic.

Once that drama was over Marcel told her someone else was looking for her. She prayed it wasn’t Abby showing up at her workplace. But it wasn’t, she made her way over to the front desk to see Kieron O’Connell from Whitmore.

When she reached the front desk, she tapped on his shoulder, he turned to stare at her, “Hi.” She said pushing her hair behind her right ear.

Kieran's face split into a grin. “Bonnie, I hope this isn’t a bad time for you.” She shook her head trying to figure out what this wealthy elitist man was doing out in Mystic Falls. “An old business partner of mine lives out in Mystic Falls. I told him to come and meet me at the Inn for lunch.”

This was a surprise to Bonnie, she wouldn’t expect a man like him to do business out here. “The food here is wonderful. You picked the right spot.” Outside of Kai’s Cafe, Stefan was an outstanding chief.

Kieran was still in front of her, he had more to say. “I must confess, I had other reasons to come out here. I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner.”

Bonnie was quite speechless, this aristocrat wanted to take out little old her. “I am extremely flattered, like you have no idea.” She was touched really. “I can’t though.”

Kieran was confused. “Age difference?”

“No, I’m not that young. But Lucy and your daughter go to the same school. I can’t date another parent there.” She gave him a sorry shrug.

Kieran nodded, he understood. “It’s okay, but if you change your mind.” Kieran reached in his back pocket and pulled out a business card. “I’ll be out of the country for a week. If you don’t mind though I’d like to try again.”

Bonnie took the card from him. “Have a safe trip Kieran.” She said waving him off goodbye.

Kieran walked away, he had swagger though. Maybe saying no was a mistake. “Brave of you to turn that down. Especially when the rich ones usually aren’t lining up for you.” Marcel mutters in her ears.

Bonnie popped her hip out, “Jealous though?” She stuck her tongue out at him.

Bonnie looked at the time, almost time for Lucy to be off. She heard Marcel make a snarky comment. “It’s the immaturity that keeps the young ones coming back.” Bonnie just saunters out of the Inn, truly having a crazy day.

Since it was slightly early and she was on her lunch break. Bonnie made one quick stop at Kai’s before going to Whitmore. As she entered the cafe, Kai bumped into her, with a frown on his face. He had just taken an order and was making his way back behind his counter.

“Back already, not even dinner time yet.” Kai commented, Bonnie came over to the counter and took a seat.

“I’m picking Lucy up.” Kai pushed a coffee mug in front of her and poured her a cup. This surprised her because she usually has to beg Kai for a cup. After going back and forth, he’d have to cave in before she could get him to do so. “Oh, thanks. No lecture on how coffee is bad for me.”

Kai pulled his pencil from behind his ears, “None, looks like you could use it honestly.”

That was quite thoughtful of him. Kai was scribbling something down. “Yeah, it’s been one thing after the other.”

Kai remembered how Bonnie looked when she came in this morning, booty shorts and going to her daughters school half dressed. “What else happened?”

“Besides waking up late, showing up at Whitmore in that outfit, seeing my mother there. I met this guy from the school. He drove out from McKinley to come ask me out on a date.” Kai paused from his writing. He looked closely at Bonnie when she revealed that.

Trying not to be obviously in front of her. “Oh, you gonna go?”

Bonnie chuckled while taking a drink. “His kid and Lucy go to school together. Not a good idea.”

“Probably for the best.” Kai said in a rough voice. “If something awkward happens, you don’t wanna make Lucy’s time there even more tough. I’m sure you did enough of that this morning.” A jab at her morning attire, never gonna hear the end of that. “Plus he’s probably like fifty or sixty.”

Bonnie was flabbergasted at Kai. “I’m thinking, mid-forty.”

Turning his back to her, “Way too old for you.” Again Bonnie was staggered by him. Then again she’s never had this kind of conversations with Kai before. “And he’s a parent.”

“I’m a parent.”

“Yeah, but you're a hot mom. Hot young mom.” Kai blurred out. Then he looked startled at his own words. “I mean…”

Bonnie looked down at her coffee mug. “I’m only thirty-one.” She murmured to him, she never tells people her age. “Anyways I’m not going.”

Kai nods looking anywhere but Bonnie. This left her grinning. Oh Kai, she thought. She checked her phone to see the time. Lucy gets out in thirty minutes, it was time for her to head out. “I have to go Kai, I’ll see ya later.” She reached in her purse for her wallet.

Kai raised his hand up. “It’s on the house.” Bonnie was now extremely grateful. She looked at Kai, who was now staring back at her. Kai was wearing his usual henley shirt with his combat boots, rolled up jeans and paired off with his yankees cap. He was a gorgeous man, who was a few years older than her but still in his thirties. Bonnie always had a sense that there was something between them, but she never gave it more than a seconds thought. Being here with Kai today and after how everything went. She was just left wondering. “I gave you decaf.” Bonnie eyes widen before shooting a hateful glare. She knew something was up with that coffee.

“I hate you.” She wrinkled her noses, Kai suppressed his laugh. Bonnie took one last look at his handsome face before heading to her car to pick up her daughter.

* * *

Making her way out of Mystic Falls and back to Whitmore’s parking lot. Bonnie waited out for Lucy to emerge from the school. Once all the students were out, Lucy was strolling along towards her mother’s Prius. Bonnie noticed the frown on her daughter’s face as she came towards her. Handing over the schoolbag to her mother, Bonnie felt the weight was different from this morning, did she have bricks in here.

“Rough day huh.” Lucy pulled her mother into a tight hug.

“Trying to remember why I decided to switch schools.”

“Yale, Princeton, Harvard, Cornell, Brown, Columbia…” Bonnie started listing off all the Ivy Leagues schools, Harvard was the top of Lucy’s list then Yale and Columbia.

Lucy pulled away, still frowning. “To be the next Ida B. Wells.” They both got into the car. “Seven hours of hell mom.” Lucy buckled up as Bonnie started to car. “I’ve got Regina George after me, and I feel like I’m in She’s All That where the popular kids are betting on me to fail.” Yikes.

“Honey I’m sure it’s not all bad.”

“One guy refused to call me by my name. Kept calling me Mary.”

Bonnie sniggered. “Oh god, as in Virgin Mary.” A blush appeared on Lucy’s cheeks. “So immature, just ignore them and focus on your studies.”

Lucy gave a faint shrug. “Last thing I wanna be is Annette Hargrove.” Both girls shuddered at the thought.

On the way back Bonnie knew only one way to cheer Lucy up. Picking up Penny Park and taking the girls out for pizza. The two best friends walked through the town circle in front of her, talking about their day. Penny missed the crap out of Lucy, but maybe this was good for the girls. They’ve been so attached to each other since Elementary school, and now Penny was gonna have to explore high school by herself, meet new people for the first time in years. Lucy was gonna have to learn how to get along at Whitmore regardless. But their friendship outside of school was still important, Bonnie wouldn't do anything to get between them, now Mrs. Park on the other hand.

“Shoot, I’m late.” Penny said shoving the last bite of her pizza down.

Bonnie checked her phone, Mrs. Park was a strict woman. “Your mom already hates me, she’ll hate me even more if I keep you from dinner.”

“Thanks again Bonnie, mom’s on a tofu diet. This was a blessing.” She looked over at Lucy. “Can I have your crust?” Lucy handed it to her friend, feeling bad for her. “Thanks.”

“Text me.” Lucy hollered out to Penny who waved them off before rushing across the street trying to make it home. Once Penny was out of sight. Bonnie and Lucy kept walking down the street. Bonnie saw that frown return. She pulled Lucy closer to her chest. “Mom, how am I gonna deal with Hope tomorrow?” Lucy informed her about Hope Mikaelson, her mean girl who was clearly threatened by her daughter's presence.

“Ignore her unless she attacks you. Man, I remember my high school bully.” Bonnie reminisced. Lucy moved over to her. “Caroline Forbes, man she was the worst. Always flirting with your dad, trying to break us up.” Bonnie was quite the rebel back at her own prep school, she wasn’t a popular girl that had a clique, her rough edge made her appealing to boys and unappealing to many of the girls from school. She left Damon Salvatore speechless after their first encounter.

“How did you deal with her?”

“I got pregnant and had to drop out.” Lucy's eyes rolled back letting out a heavy sigh. “Do I need to get involved?”

“I’ll deal with her, she’s all talk anyways.” Lucy informed her.

They approached Kai’s Cafe, Bonnie noticed Kai inside cleaning up, it was empty in there. Bonnie stared at him, but he couldn’t see her. She turned her head back to Lucy who hadn’t even taken in the scene. “What do you think about Kai?” She asked.

Lucy was well confused. “As in?”

“He’s hot right?”

Lucy’s eyes shot her a worried look. She immediately started to shake her head at Bonnie. “No, never, not today or ever. Not Kai. You cannot date him.”

Now Bonnie looked bemused. “No one's dating Kai, I just asked if you thought…”

Lucy instantly cut her off. “I like Kai, I also like eating at Kai’s restaurant. I want to keep going there, if you date him and then break his heart. Where am I supposed to go? Neither one of us can cook.”

Bonnie finally turns her back on Kai’s Cafe. “There’s always Stefan.” Lucy and Bonnie crossed arms together as they started making their way back home.

“Does he even have a home, I’ve never seen him outside of the Inn.”

“His apartment is by the Inn, very convenient for him.” Lucy chuckled, Neither woman noticed Kai coming outside to flip the sign to “Closed”. He watched them both walking away. Kai thinks a lot about Bonnie Bennett, he wonders what she thinks of him, outside of coffee and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wes Maxfield- Headmaster at Whitmore and family friend of the Bennetts, based off Hanlin Charleston  
> Matt Donovan- Local Farmer, who sells produce to the Lockwood Inn, based off Jackson Melville.  
> Hope Mikaelson- Lucy’s nemesis at Whitmore, who with her clique of friends bully Lucy, based off Paris Geller.


	3. Lucy's Birthday Parties...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Bennett is about to turn sixteen years old. But the idea of having a low-key birthday party quickly turns sour when Abby insists on throwing her granddaughter a "proper" party. And while Abby is throwing Lucy's an elegant party, Bonnie plans a wild birthday bash the following night, and Kai is the ice man who saves the whole party.

Bonnie, Lucy and Abby were gathered around the dinner table, once again it was Friday night. And Bonnie was barely holding on, as Abby went on about her lawyer coming over Saturday morning. Bonnie wanted to gag as she remembered Mr. Tulle's daughter, Valerie. A unhinged girl, who spoke to inanimate objects and believed in magic.

Lucy tried to change the subject, as Rudy Bennett entered the room. "I am so sorry, there seems to be a problem at the office overseas. What did I miss?" Rudy took his seat.

"Mr. Tulle's coming tomorrow." Lucy answered.

Rudy sipped on his chilled tea. "Right, you know your mother was friend's with his daughter, Valerie."

Bonnie began to open her mouth to protest, but stopped when she laid eyes on Abby's cold face. "Yes, anyways Lucy, your grandfather and I would like it if you'd pick out some items in the house that you'd like for us to leave you in our will."

Lucy glanced over to her mother, clearly freaked out by this request from her Grams. Bonnie wanted to be surprised, but it's Abby and Rudy, nothing they did really shocked her. "I'm… I mean I'll be fine with whatever you want me to have." Lucy tried to be polite.

"Now, don't be modest, put a post-it on anything you want." Abby insisted.

Bonnie looked back and forth at her parents. "You have to know this is weird and creepy, right?" Bonnie cringed at the whole idea of Lucy walking around with a post-it, sticking it on all the furniture in the house.

Abby turned to her, a most uncharacteristically cynical smile tugging at her mouth, "You can have some things too."

Now Bonnie was fiercely satisfied. "Oh well, that changes everything."

Abby and Rudy gave each other knowing glances as the kitchen woman came out with a tray that held three large crystal bowls. Once she got her own, Bonnie looked into it to see chocolate rice pudding. "Oh wow, Grams. You remembered?" Bonnie raised her head forcing her attention to Abby, who was smiling affectionately at Lucy.

"Of course I did darling." Lucy was digging in, same as Rudy.

This was one of the few moments where her mother did surprise her. "The bowl is gorgeous."

"Put a post-it on it, once you're finished."

And that's exactly what Lucy and Bonnie did after dessert. They spent a good half hour walking through the lower level of the house, putting post-its on items they wanted. They were residing in the living room. The whole thing creeped them out, Bonnie knew something wasn't right. But she didn't want a fight with Abby, especially since she planned to ask for a favor tonight.

"This is hands down the strangest evening we've had here." Bonnie had to agree, although growing up in this house she's had plenty of weird shit happen.

Soon came Abby, checking in on them. "Is everything going well?"

"Oh yeah, almost ready for the big day." She mocked, slapping a post-it on an old vase that was passed down three generations ago. "Anyways mom, we've got to head back to Mystic Falls."

Abby shifted over to Lucy, "Should I prepare anything special for you next week?"

Lucy began to open her mouth, but Bonnie cut her off. "Umm, mom, can I speak with you privately." Lucy's eyes caught hers as Bonnie signaled for her to leave. "Go say bye to Grandpa."

Lucy quickly left the room. Almost involuntarily, Abby's lips quirked. "Should I be worried?"

Bonnie laughed, a perfectly pitched trill of sound that she had practiced hard to perfect. "No, Lucy's birthday is next Friday. And we were hoping we could push dinner to Saturday instead."

"Now why do that, we can have something here for her." Abby said, her voice casual and detached.

Clearing her throat, fighting not to let her anger show, "Can we just push it to Saturday, it still can be a good time."

" _No."_ It was almost whip-crack. "Friday nights are my nights with my granddaughter. Those were the rules we agreed on when you borrowed the money for her school." Abby's mask descended again.

Clasping her hands, wracked with fine tremors, "Mother, Lucy will be having her party at home, end of!"

Making her way back to the car, where Lucy was already sitting in her passenger seat. Buckling up, Bonnie gazed at Lucy without speaking for an endless moment. Then clearing her throat delicately. "So about next Friday."

Lucy rolled her eyes looking away. "She wouldn't postpone it huh?"

She took a deep breath, seeming to steel herself. "I tried sweetie. She insists on having a party here."

Lucy wore a frown looking forward as they made their way back on the road to Mystic Falls. "How bad could it be."

Knowing Abby, it would be Downton Abbey themed. "Should be okay. Maybe she'll manage to get Beyonce to perform." She taunted. "Don't worry, we'll do something fun next Saturday though, I promise."

* * *

Monday morning at the Inn, and Bonnie was in the kitchen with Stefan, who was going over the dinner plan for Saturday. No one was more excited for this party than Stefan, he loved cooking Lucy's favorite meals and then some. Every party since they've met, Stefan has baked Lucy's birthday cake, whatever she wanted he made it for her.

"Sucks that your mom wouldn't free you guys on Friday." he drawled lazily.

Bonnie was still irked about the whole thing. Abby will always hold that loan over her head. "You would not believe what she served us for dessert though."

"Herbal tea and mint." One corner of Stefan's lips lifted. It was not a smile.

"Chocolate rice pudding, Lucy's favorite." Bonnie gused. "Oh, you should have seen the joy on her face, at the fact that Abby remembered."

Even Stefan was aghast by this. "That's sweet." Bonnie was pleased at her mother's development. There was hope that Abby might have a decent relationship with her granddaughter, based on listening and caring, less on ignoring and judgement.

At that moment Matt Donovan came rushing into the kitchen. Squatting over to Bonnie with a container in his hand. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." Matt said out loud. Bonnie was left in disbelief.

"Excuse me." Matt realized he was next to Bonnie and quickly stepped around her to get to Stefan. "Close your eyes and open your mouth for something truly earth shattering." Even though he wasn't speaking to her, she was still grossed out.

Stefan compiled, Matt dropped something red in his mouth. Bonnie assumed it was a raspberry. "Oh my god." Stefan yelped. His eyes opened to stare back at Matt. "Like an exotic, berry. Is that." Stefan reached his hands out to Matt and Bonnie. "Gooseberry." Matt frantically nods. "With a cross of Raspberry. How?"

Matt gave this overdrawn out explanation of how he's been cross-pollinating on his farm again. He and Stefan were engrossed into a long conversation about fruits. While Bonnie was hoping to be saved, Marcel walked into the kitchen letting her know she was soon needed.

Excusing herself from them, Matt taking over her seat and continuing his conversation with Stefan. Bonnie walked out the kitchen with Marcel beside her. "So, Lucy's birthday is Saturday. Your presence is mandatory this year."

Marcel scoffed as they turned into the lobby, "But I have plans, I'll be out of town." Marcel tries his hardest to get out of any events including his co-workers, she could usually get him to cave every other year for Lucy at the very least, he was soft on her.

"Nope, you were out of town last year. Anyways, it's 7:00 and don't be late." She made her way to the landscapers to assist outside.

In the middle of her day, Abby called to ask if Bonnie would like to go shopping with her to get gifts for Lucy. Bonnie again was very staggered at this reach out from Abby. Nevertheless, she agreed and drove out to Bloomingdale's to meet up. It was a weird outing with her mother. At first she was being very hostile with Bonnie about her gift ideas, Abby wanted to buy Lucy's the most expensive and non practical gift, Bonnie had to get her to think less high-end and more trendy teenage girl.

By the end of the trip Abby started thinking more about what Lucy would want, rather than what she wanted for Lucy. She picked out a pretty awesome gift, and also purchased a couple party dress for Friday night. After all that, Bonnie made her way back into Mystic Falls with her garment bag, and walked right to Kai's Cafe. She looks around seeing that it wasn't that busy and Lucy wasn't here yet.

Bonnie took her seat at the counter. Kai Parker turned and looked at her. His sneer once again in place. "She's not here yet."

Bonnie relaxed into the chair. "How shall you entertain me until my companion arrives." Kai gave her a deadpan stare.

"Will you marry me?" Kai asked with a quirked eyebrow. Bonnie almost faltered at that question. She blinked rapidly, felt with confusion and a warm feeling flooded her stomach. "I'm messing with you."

There was a gleam in his eyes though, "That's not nice, you know I was going to invite you to Lucy's 16th birthday party Saturday." Bonnie sighed deeply and pushed her long chestnut curls behind her ear.

"I don't need the pity invite." Kai was known for being against town gatherings and parties. He was the grinch of Mystic Falls. Bonnie could only imagine how lonely he must get from being left out so offended.

Her arms hit the counter top. "It's not a pity invite, I want you to come." She smiled at him. "Lucy wants you there anyways."

"Really." Kai's face was starting to turn a bit red.

She nods. "Of course, please come celebrate with us."

Kai's heart ached though he did not show it, "Okay, hey how does Lucy feel about Lemon Coffee Cake."

Bonnie was puzzled. "She loves coffee cake. Although Stefan usually bakes the birthday cakes for us."

He shrugged. "Okay," Bonnie slightly tilted her head, wondering what was going on inside that pretty little head of his.

"Party is at seven, don't be late."

"I'll try not to be. Heads up." He pointed. Bonnie whipped her head around to see Lucy walking in behind her. She looked very down and out. Bonnie made her way over to their table, both of them took their seats.

"Babe, coffee?" That's the one thing that could cheer Lucy up from whatever mood she was currently in.

Lucy could only stare at Bonnie, unable to speak, she finally nodded as she shook off her bag. "It's been a sucky day. I want the largest cup Kai has."

Bonnie still wore a bright smile on her face, unzipping the garment bag and pulling out her feather looking dress out. "So this should cheer you up."

"Dear god what's that." Lucy was unimpressed. "Is it Halloween already."

Bonnie glared, "Hey, so I went shopping with your Grams. After hours of shopping with Blanche Devereaux. She finally listened to me, and got you something I think you're going to love." she explained. "Plus, she wanted us to have these dresses. But I think I might give us a modern day Romy and Michele look."

Lucy jerks in surprise, "You and Grams had fun, that's a first."

"I wouldn't say fun but I didn't wanna slam myself into a door." Kai came over with their coffees.

"Heard you were having a party this Saturday." he says with a contemplative tone.

Lucy replies softly to Kai, "Mom goes all out for me every year."

Taking the cup up and moving it up to her lips. "The big one was her eighth, the cops had us shutdown."

Kai was left mildly confused. "What could you have possibly done?" he asks, leaning forward in his eagerness.

"Not us, the clown, he was arrested." Bonnie told him.

Kai was dumbfounded by this confession. "I'd ask for details, but it's probably best if I don't know." He spoke. "The usual?"

"You know it." Kai left to grill up their usual cheeseburgers and chili fries. While Bonnie and Lucy come up with more ideas on how to fix up those showgirl dresses.

* * *

The big night came, Bonnie and Lucy found themselves back at Abby and Rudy's. When Bonnie rang the doorbell, the door immediately opened. They were greeted by a blonde wearing a maid uniform. As they entered the house they spotted countless servants and caterers running around cleaning and preparing for tonight's festivals.

Bonnie and Lucy entered the living room where they saw Abby. "Mom, what's all this?" She had to ask, because Bonnie for some reason was expecting a small gathering, not a party bash.

Abby made her way to Lucy. "The best for the birthday girl." She grabbed Lucy's arms and gave her a kiss on the check. "Happy Birthday, love."

Lucy returned the kiss. "Thanks Grams." Bonnie bites back the sarcastic rejoinder on her lips and handed Lucy the garment bag.

"Hurry up and change." Lucy took the bag from her, and made her way upstairs.

As Bonnie took her coat off, a man rushed behind her taking the jacket from her. Abby's eyes were bulging as she saw the sight of her daughter. "What happened to the dress I specially bought you for the party."

Bonnie glanced down at the dress. "This is it." her hands slapped on her expose thighs

"Well, where's the rest of it?" Bonnie turned the conversative nun's gown that her mother bought, and cut it up into a short white babydoll dress, that was flowy and chic. So of course Abby hated it.

Bonnie cleared her throat and spoke up. "The place looks lovely mom." Abby's arch brow was raised high. Bonnie turned around before Abby could complain some more. She was gonna have to get drunk.

So that's what she did, Bonnie was working on her fourth glass of bourbon within an hour of the party starting. She's had at least four men hit on her tonight, must be the dress. While she was trying to stay close to Lucy, Abby whisk her away to go meet people. And that's how Bonnie got stuck talking to Nora Hildegard.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I haven't seen you since your third trimester." Leave it to Nora to bring up her most degrading moment in high school.

Bonnie had a discomforted look. "Yep, senior year." She let out an anxious laugh trying to figure out how to get away from her.

Nora placed her hand over her mouth then quickly moved it. "That was rude, I'm trying to work on myself and how I speak." Nora was known for speaking without thinking.

Bonnie looks up, her face frozen for a moment and then says slowly,"I can see that."

"With the separation between myself and Mary-Louise, I've been seeing a therapist, to work through my problems." Still as open as ever. Bonnie decided to keep quiet. "So how is Damon? I haven't heard about him in forever." Nora reaches across, takes one of her hands and squeezes it softly as she asks a personal question.

Bonnie met her gaze again and was startled for a moment, clenching her other hand tightly on her empty glass. "He's in Atlanta."

Nora looks at her uncomprehendingly. "Do you two still speak?" she asks.

Bonnie nods directly. "Yep, he calls Lucy every week and we see him during Christmas and New Years. He's a busy man." Now it's Bonnie's turn to look at Nora with the same incomprehension.

"Did you ever get married?" she says, disbelief in her voice.

"No, never."

They stared at one another and the silence built until it was oppressive, weighing them both down. Finally Nora breaks it, once Lucy was in the eyesight of her. "Dear god, she looks just like Damon." Turning back to Bonnie. "How can you stand it."

Bonnie stares at her and then shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't know what was going on with Nora, she just knew she had to get away from her. "Nice seeing you again." Bonnie abruptly ran off.

While she was running from one crazy woman, she got trapped by her mother once again. Listening to trivial gossip about the other stepford wives in the neighborhood, from Abby and few of her fundraiser _friends._ After being bored to tears, Lucy walked past them, her arms crossed and she wore a frown. Abby got a hold of her, and moved her closer in.

"It's time love, give a little speech for your loving guest." Abby demanded, Lucy stared at her like a deer in headlights.

Lucy gave her mother a pleading look. "Mom, I don't think that's a great idea." Bonnie replied.

Abby's face became stern. "She must, she's the hostess."

"I AM NOT!" Lucy lashed out, Bonnie and Abby were both stunned at her tone. "This isn't even my party anymore Grams, if you want a speech give it yourself." Now it was Abby's turn to be mortified. Lucy pushed past her Grams and walked away from Bonnie's questioning eyes.

Left alone with her mother, Bonnie's face was filled with concern. "Mom, what the hell?"

Abby's face was crimson, many of the guests around them were staring. "Jesus Bonnie, have you not taught your daughter any basic manners." Abby whispered before walking off. Leaving Bonnie alone with the other stepford wives, awkwardly. Of course this was her fault somehow.

Escaping the onlooker, Bonnie headed upstairs to find Lucy, she managed not to run into Abby or Rudy. And found Lucy hiding out in her childhood bedroom. Nothing in that massive room had changed. Lucy was laying on her queen size princess bed. Bonnie took a look around, seeing all her posters from early 2000. In the middle of the room was her dollhouse, and on the fireplace mantel were her black porcelain dolls stood tall.

Making her way to the bed, she took a seat by Lucy's foot. "What's going on with you babe?"

Lucy sat up before speaking. "I'm sorry that I blew up on Grams, but…" Lucy paused, Bonnie waited for her to continue, she could see the despair in her eyes. "She invited those kids from Whitmore without even asking." her voice was cracking. "I don't even know most of them, and.." By this time, Bonnie could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have cancelled on her."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "You and Grams have been getting along for a change, I knew if I said anything, you'd go back to fighting." she cried desperately.

Bonnie rests a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Don't ever think you have to keep things from me about your Grams to spare our relationship." Bonnie knew the truth about her mother's possessive ways, she tried to shelter Lucy from it, wanting them to have a better relationship. "I know you're feeling bad right now, but don't. Just come back downstairs, tell her you're sorry for yelling at her and all will be well again."

Lucy agreed, and Bonnie stood up raising a hand out towards her daughter, helping her up. Once they got back downstairs they noticed the place was being emptied out. Abby was saying goodnight to the last guest, by the front door.

Bonnie and Lucy strolled over to Abby, who was now closing the door. "Smashing party mom, I really enjoyed… the _bourbon_." Bonnie hadn't eaten any of the weird food that was being served, she knew Lucy was probably starving as well. Best to order a pizza on the way home or go to Kai's for burgers.

Abby was giving her a death glare before looking down at her watch. "Rudy, the girls are leaving." she snarled.

"Umm, Grams." Lucy tried to mutter out an apology, but Abby swifty moved from them, then came Rudy, who Bonnie swore she hadn't seen all night. Too busy with his work buddies in his upstairs office talking about business.

"Lucy, I hope you had a wonderful time, I really like Milton Greasley, he comes from good stock." Bonnie was completely clueless as to what her father was on about, though the name Milton sounded familiar, he must be one of these dickheads who called her daughter Virgin Mary on her first day at Whitmore.

"Yeah, it was great." Rudy pulled a check out of his suit coat. He handed it to her.

"I know Abby got you a gift, but this is your sixteenth birthday and I wanted to give you something extra."

Lucy took the check and stared at it, Bonnie took a quick glance and was stunned by the zeros on that check. "I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do sweetheart. Happy Birthday Lucy." Rudy gave her a warm smile. Bonnie watched her father, she swore it was the must emotion he'd ever shown. He really did love Lucy.

Abby made her return, "You two should head on out, long drive ahead of you." she was stone cold.

"Grams, tomorrow we're having a party at the house. It wouldn't be anything like this, just a few neighborhood friends. You and Gramps should come." Lucy was pleading at this point.

Abby briefly glanced at Lucy before looking away. "We'll be busy tomorrow. Anyways close the door on your way out." Bonnie knew Lucy was crushed. Her head was down as Abby walked away from them.

"Go start the car up, I'll be out in a second." Bonnie handed over her car keys to Lucy.

Bonnie found Abby in the next room over, ordering the servants around to clean up the place. As the catering staff moved around her putting the food away, Bonnie walked up to her mother. "Mom, are you coming to the party tomorrow?"

"I told you, Rudy and I are busy." Abby's back was turned away from her. "Please put those in the dishwasher." She told the staff.

She began to feel flustered once again with her mother. "It's her birthday party."

Abby soon whipped around to stare Bonnie down. "I threw her a party, I went all out for her, and she humiliated me in front of my friends." she stifled a sob.

Dealing with an emotional Abby was the worst. "You invited people from her school without even speaking with her. Those kids aren't her friends, they practically bully her."

Abby remained quiet for a few seconds before responding, "I had to invite them, many of their parents are friends of Rudy and I."

"When you assume you know everything mom, it gets you in trouble. Right now Lucy is crushed, because she thinks you hate her."

Abby waved Bonnie off trying to escape from this conversation. "Well it isn't the first time you made me out to be the wicked mother. I did all of this for Lucy, all of it. Paid handsomely for it."

"We didn't ask you too, you didn't ask what she wanted for _HER_ birthday. You did it the way you wanted. Because you don't really care."

"How dare you." Abby's eyes narrowed, many of the servers were watching them. "Let me tell you something Miss. Thing, you are not that mysterious and complex as you make yourself out to be."

Now she was just tired. "I tried, goodnight Abby." Bonnie turned on her heels and walked right out. If Abby had no intention of trying to do better for Lucy's sake, she'll stop trying to force it. No longer believing that Abby could change, at least Rudy wasn't so stressful.

* * *

Next morning Stefan came over bright and early. He was in the kitchen unpacking the groceries and making coffee. Bonnie told him the whole story of last night, he was surprised at Lucy lashing out. But agreed Abby was in the wrong. Lucy was up and gone this morning, she had a college fair at Whitmore to attend.

Bonnie and Stefan spent hours fixing the house up and cooking. By 6:30 people started pouring in, first was Penny who was helping Lucy get dressed, then Bonnie's next door neighbors Lexi Branson and her husband Lee. Countless folks in Mystic Falls came to celebrate Lucy's birthday. Soon the house was filled with loud music and everyone sang _Happy Birthday_ to Lucy.

Lucy sat in the center of it all, as the people of Mystic Fall gathered around her. She blew out her sixteen candles that were on a chocolate cake with her face plastered on the vanilla frosting. Bonnie stood up from her couch. "Okay, so I'd like to give a toast to one of the best things in my life. Lucy has been my angel, I couldn't have been blessed with a more loving and thoughtful daughter. I can't imagine life with her. Happy Birthday Luce" Everyone was in awe at Bonnie, Lucy was a little red in the face. "Okay enough with the sappy moments. Let's eat cake."

Stefan showed up beside her with plates and forks. Everyone wished Lucy a happy birthday, while Stefan handed her the knife. "Have the first cut my dear."

Lucy took the knife from him, and Bonnie heard the doorbell ring. "The door is open, get your asses in here." Bonnie walked towards the door, then came to a complete stop. There stood Abby and Rudy.

"Grams! Gramps!" Lucy rushed towards them at the entryway. "I can't believe it." Lucy tugged at her grandparents. "Come in, meet everyone." Lucy ushered them into the living area. Bonnie still stood like a gargoyle.

She managed to shake herself from her shock and hurried into her living room. "Mom, Dad," She saw Ms. Sabine Laurent holding her dad in her clutches. Abby sent killer daggers at the woman. "Let me get you two a drink."

"Thank you Bonnie." Bonnie hurried into the kitchen, where Stefan was in the oven taking out a loaded nacho dish.

"So my parents are here."

"Holy shit." Stefan placed the dish on the stove. "They never come over."

Bonnie grabbed two wine glasses, and poured chardonnay in each glass. "Let me get back out there and save dad from Ms. Laurent." Stefan looked at her grinning.

Bonnie made her way back to her parents. Rudy was by the fireplace. She handed her father the glass. "Drink up, dad."

As he inspected his drink, she heard Stefan calling out, "We're out of ice."

"What, I got three bags of it." She excused herself from Rudy, looking for Stefan.

Stefan pointed out the endless amount of people walking through Bonnie's house. "Lots of thirsty people" He heads back to the kitchen.

Grabbing her car keys from the table out front. "I'll go get some." As Bonnie wandered to the front door, in came Kai Parker with two bags of ice.

She gasped, "Kai, aren't you perceptive. Stefan, Kai brought ice." She bellowed out.

"Thank god." He hollers back.

Bonnie moved forward to him. "You saved my ass."

Kai let out a chuckle while shrugging. "I know a Mystic Falls party well enough to know you'll run out of ice within the first two hours."

Bonnie threw her arms around him, allowing herself to melt completely into his arms, feeling intoxicated and whole. Surrounded by his warmth and his vanilla signature scent. "You're the best Kai." Subconsciously, her hand had moved to his left cheek, gently caressing it. Her eyes met his and she felt the corners of her lips moving upwards.

Her wide smile caused Kai's mesmerising blue eyes lit up with a flicker of hope. Just as Kai was moving forward to remove that grin off her face. Abby came from the back. Bonnie heard a light cough and removed herself from Kai. Both of them were now blushing. "Kai this is my mother, Mom, this is my friend Kai."

"Friend?" Abby repeated with her eyebrow raised.

Bonnie shot her a glare. "Nice to meet you Ms. Bennett." Kai greeted her.

"Likewise." Bonnie and Kai exchanged a knowing look.

"I'll be in the kitchen with Stefan." He announced before heading off.

Bonnie and Abby were now alone at the doorway. There was a cordial silence between them as the party went on in the living room. "So, how long have you been seeing him?"

She felt a grin stretching across her mouth."Kai and I are friends, he owns the local cafe and feeds me coffee every morning."

The mood was light between them, though this was not the conversation that Bonnie would like to be having with her mother. "He seems to like you, a lot. I swore I was about to walk in on something."

It was not so much of a question as it was a statement - an assumption. With a frown, she snapped her head forward so she was glaring straight at Abby. "You're seeing things."

"I saw the way he was looking at you. Reminds me of your father." Bonnie was ready to gag. "He seems smitten by you."

Bonnie hummed. "He's not smitten by me."

Abby looked around inspecting the place. "You're pleased that the man with ice has a crush on you."

Bonnie just huffed, pursing her lips. "You're crazy,"

Her mother's eyes made her way back to her. "I should go check in on your father, save him from that jezebelle." Regarding Ms. Laurent.

Before Abby walked off, "Thanks for coming, Lucy is really happy."

"Of course." Abby went to find Rudy, after another thirty minutes at the party, listening to stories about Lucy and Bonnie from the townsfolk. Rudy decided it was getting late and Bonnie walked them to their car and bid them goodnight, of course Rudy gave Lucy one more check, for a school trip they were having in November.

After that Bonnie came across Kai on her way to the kitchen. Bonnie watched Kai with a dazed look. She had a small smile on her face and seemed content, even though there was so much tension between them now.

"Great party." he said, leaning casually against her entryway.

She launched herself in the direction Kai had come. "Thanks, this was a tamed one."She sputtered. "I should help Stefan with the cleaning up."

"He's not in there, he went to the bathroom." Kai seemed amused by her fidgeting.

He stared at her like he'd never seen her before. Kai was good looking, she'd give him that. He always looked clean and put together. He had nice lips. She had always thought of them as pouty. There was a light behind his eyes, that flickered like a flame and drew you in.

Dammit Abby got inside her head. Kai was her friend. She shouldn't be thinking about him like this. It's one thing for the sensual dreams she would have. But this was too far. "That's okay. I'm gonna put away the food." Bonnie took her chance to escape from Kai.

"I can help." He called out.

"It's fine." She insisted. Making her way to her kitchen sink, she looked out her window and saw Lucy outside with a boy. A boy she'd seen at the local grocery store before. His name, she couldn't remember. She watched as he handed Lucy a gift. They were smiling at each other. Must be the mystery boy, no one wants to tell her about. Praying this doesn't become something out of her control and Lucy didn't end up like her and Damon. She had nothing to worry about because Lucy wasn't her. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnie Bennett an independent, 31 year old single mom who runs a local inn with a love for coffee, based off Lorelai Gilmore.
> 
> Lucille ‘Lucy’ Bennett the gifted and driven daughter of Bonnie, based off Rory Gilmore. 
> 
> Kai Parker the grouchy yet kind-hearted cafe owner; Bonnie’s friend, who is completely smitten by her, based off Luke Danes.
> 
> Abby Bennett the high society housewife of Rudy Bennett, based off Emily Gilmore.
> 
> Rudy Bennett the hard working patriarch of the Bennett family, based off Richard Gilmore.
> 
> Stefan Cooper is Bonnie’s chirpy best friend and chef/co-owner at the inn, based off Sookie St. James
> 
> Marcel Gerard the grumpy French concierge at the Lockwood Inn with Bonnie and Stefan, based off Michel Gerard.
> 
> Wes Maxfield- Headmaster at Whitmore and family friend of the Bennetts, based off Hanlin Charleston.
> 
> Matt Donovan- Local Farmer, who sells produce to the Lockwood Inn, based off Jackson Melville.
> 
> Hope Mikaelson- Lucy’s nemesis at Whitmore, who with her clique of friends bully Lucy, based off Paris Geller.
> 
> Milton Greasley- Wealthy Whitmore student who has a crush on Lucy, based off Tristan Dugray.
> 
> Penelope Park- Lucy's best friend who lives a secret life, defying her strict, religious mother, based off Lane Kim.


End file.
